1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ionization chamber for measuring the profile of a radiation field. In particular, this invention relates to an ionization chamber for electrons or X-rays, preferably for use in or in conjunction with a linear accelerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ionization chambers for analyzing inhomogeneities in a radiation field are in general well known in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,799, 3,942,012, 3,997,788, 3,852,610 or 4,407,040). However, all these ionization chambers do not allow to measure the profile of the radiation field.
A proton profile measuring device is described in the article "A Simple, Nondestructive Profile Monitor For External Proton Beams" by F. Hornstra and J. R. Simanton in Nuclear Instruments and Methods 68 (1969) 138-140; North-Holland Publishing Co. This device comprises a net of wires as profile indictor. However, a net of wires is not exact enough for profile measurements.